Scary Nightmare
by nezushi4918
Summary: Gareki was leaving and Nai was scared, then he woke up (not good with summarys, or better i gave up) Gareki x Nai, fluff, no smut


I dont own Karneval, and the amazing characters.

This is one shot, just fluff really, happens in one of gareki visits from his school to pass vacations on the circus ship.

Scary nightmare - chap by nezushi4918

* * *

 _ **Gareki was leaving.**_

 _´Gareki wait tell me what i did wrong…..please i will not do it again!´_

Nai said with his knees in grass, crying and screaming for Gareki.

"Nai, Nai! What´s Happening!Nai!Wake up!"

Nai woke up startled noticing Gareki was right there shaking him and worried.

Nai hugged him with all his strength, which wasnt much but Gareki understood.

"Everything is fine, dont worry!, youre safe…"

Gareki petted Nai´s hair as he talked to him, trying to calm down, for some reason Nai´s nightmares were starting to happen more often and started to sound worst, he tried to calm him down every time, thought that Nai sometimes make it difficult, not wanting Gareki to touch him so badly he gives up and has to go call for the sheeps.

It was 5 am, more early than usual, but at least Nai wasnt crying.

"...Have you calmed down, can you tell me the dream?"

"No…., i cant…." Nai murmured trying to hug Gareki more.

"Nai….you can tell me...we have been through this, if you tell me maybe it will help"

"No...it will not! youre going to be mad at me and it will happen for real! No!" Nai started crying not letting him go.

 _´Something is wrong´_ Gareki could tell this was one of the dreams or about him, or about circus and that was the worsts.

"Nai, Nai look at me"

He said caresing Nai´s cheek as he forced Nai to let go of him and looking at him.

He wasnt a person to smile often, but Nai, even crying and being clingy had a way to get to his heart, so Gareki smiled.

"Nai...everyone here loves you so dearly and cares about you, even the sheep's love you, you dont have nothing to worry about…"

He continued to stroke Nai cheeks cleaning them with his thumb.

The little Niji had calmed down and stopped crying now focused in what Gareki was saying.

There was a pause where neither of them spoke but Nai kept glaring at Gareki, or to see if he was lying or something else.

"Then what about you? do you think the same?" Nai locked his eyes with Gareki to try to see any evidence of Gareki lying, he was even trying not to blink, Gareki couldnt avoid thinking how cute it was.

 _´hum?What does he mean?´_

"Wait, What!"

"Do _you_ think the same about me? you said everyone loved me, do _you?_ "

"Wait, have you been depressed because of something like that!"

Gareki, let go of the smile on his face and started dropping his hands.

Nai grabbed one of them and put back in his cheek still looking at Gareki serious as he could. It was past 5 am and Gareki was exhausted, probably Nai too, but it seemed he had no intentions of sleeping.

"its not, _something like that,_ are..do you regret meeting me?"

Gareki wanted to facepalm himself for the stupidity the small Niji was saying but probably that was a bad idea.

He sighted.

 _´i dont think im gonna go back to sleep that quickly´_

"Nai, listen to me, i dont regret meeting you, nor do i regret joining circus, nor do i think youre someone dispensable."

"i care about you, and i could never,...EVER, leave you! Everyone on this ship considers you family….and so do i…"

Gareki could almost see the ears raising a bit on the small Niji head, but he smiled and kept going.

"Thanks to you, i have a family, and you are it, so i would never think about turning my back and go away, or do you want me to? then decide, do you want me to stay with you or leave?"

"STAY!" Nai said almost too loud and too quickly sending his arms to Gareki´s neck in a hug, almost knocking him down.

"Deal then, i will stay with you till you get sick of me, how about it?" He said petting Nai´s hair.

"i will never get sick of you."

"ok, now anything else you wanna ask Nai?"

"No, im good" Gareki could imagine the small Niji smile right now.

"Hum, What do you say we go back to bed now Nai?"

"I want to stay like this a little longed...cant i?"

"of course you can, but you have to talk because if not i will go back to sleep really soon ."

"T-then can i tell you about when yogi tried to catch a fish with his hands the other day?"

Gareki could feel Nai was back to his old self if he was starting to tell storys.

"Hum, i dont even know how you were able to keep it until now..go on!"

* * *

i missed my two little cuties so here is a fluffy one shot i nedded to have in my like (≧∀≦). hope you like it, since is my first time writing anything with Nai and Gareki ⁄(⁄ ⁄·⁄ω⁄·⁄ ⁄)⁄ . Review if you can so i can get better and to know if im good with Karneval or not hehe (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
